1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of mobile communication technologies, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for managing subscribed data plan of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many users subscribe to a predetermined data plan including a predetermined amount of Internet traffic within a predetermined period when connecting to the Internet using their mobile devices. For example, a user may subscribe to a monthly Internet package service and may enjoy a total of 1000 MB every month. However, the data of the subscribed data plan may not be used up before end of each month. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.